


A Simple Melody

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Boyfriends, Dont leave Aloha alone with his thoughts after a bad day :(, M/M, Mask and Army sing, Multi, Polyamory, Probably ooc, Skull is a good boyfriend, Trans Aloha, fight me(jk plz don’t I’ll cry), light angst(???), like all my works are lol, some dysphoric thoughts (not bad just Aloha telling himself he’s a not a real boy), the baby needs comfort, they are all good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Aloha was pissed. The other three could feel the negative aura radiating off of him and immediately looked at one another in concern. Who was going to approach an angry party king?
Relationships: Aloha/Army/Mask/Skull (Splatoon), Poly S4
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	A Simple Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Uh the song is from Betsy Lee’s No Evil on YouTube. Gosh I love the series so much-  
> It’s episode 004!
> 
> Also didn’t know what to title this so I just copied the title for the episode haha-

Skull stared at the door to Aloha’s room, a little unsure of how to approach this situation. The other two weren’t well versed in comforting people, Mask is a bit of a sadist, and Army only has some empathy at times. For once, Skull was glad Vintage had been a huge crybaby. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

“Aloha?”

He didn’t hear an answer, just the soft playing of music. Skull opened the door and found the pink inkling huddled up in a pile of blankets. The sniper went over and took his place next to the pile. They didn't talk for a bit, the calming music keeping them from an awkward silence.

“...what happened?”

The sound of blankets filled the air quietly. Skull heard Aloha speak, but the blankets muffled his voice.

“I can’t hear you Aloha.”

“I said, nothing is wrong.”

Skull went closer to Aloha, wrapping an arm around him. This caused the pink inkling to flinch, but lean into Skull’s side anyways. 

“You know you could tell us anything, right?”

Aloha nodded, pulling the blankets closer to his body.

“I know...”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Aloha sighed quietly. Skull wasn’t going to let him off the hook. 

“It’s just...an old friend, er, not a friend anymore, I guess. They knew me before I...transitioned, and we met up today. They used my name, but used the wrong pronouns and made me feel...”

Skull’s eyes widened a bit as he heard the crack in his lover’s voice. He immediately grabbed Aloha’s face, gently, and made him face him. His heart broke a bit when he saw the tears falling out of the .gal user’s eyes. 

“Hey, hey, Aloha. Look at me. You are a boy. Okay? That inkling, he’s just stupid, okay?” 

Aloha started to sob, managing to nod in agreement. Skull let out a small breath and got up. 

“I’m going to go get the other two, okay?”

...

Aloha wanted to object, tell Skull not to leave him alone, but his words wouldn’t come out. Aloha’s throat tightened, and his eyes widened as he struggled to breathe. 

Skull wasn’t going to come back.

Skull was leaving him. 

The other two would think he was pathetic.

They would all leave him.

He wasn’t a real boy.

He wasn’t a real boy.

He wasn’t a real-

“Aloha!”

Aloha gasped as he snapped out of his thoughts. He frantically looked around and saw the three looking at him with frightened and concerned faces. Aloha burst into tears and pulled them closer to him. 

“D-don’t leave me! I know I’m not a real boy and I’ll never be one and, and...and-“

Mask cut him off.

“Aloooha, we’re not leaaaving.”

Army chimed in. 

“We’re staying right here with you.”

“Aloha, no matter what anyone says, you’ll always be a real boy. And we’ll splat anyone who tries to convince you otherwise.”

Aloha’s tears had calmed down, and he giggled a bit at Skull’s comment. The pink angel let out small hiccups from the crying and let out a little yawn. Taking notice, the other three smiled a bit at the angel, and each gave him a small kiss. Aloha blushed as Skull leaned him against his body and tried to give a glare through tired eyes. He didn’t want to sleep just ye-

“Wooooon’t you play a simple meeeelooody...liiiike my mother sang to meeee...”

Damn it, Mask. Of course, you’d start to sing.

“Oooone with good old fashioned haaarmonyyy, plaaay a simple melooodyyyy...”

Aloha felt a hand take out his hair tie and start to stroke his tentacle. 

“Musical demons set your honey a dream, and won’t you play me some raaaaag, just change that classical naaaaag to some sweet, beautiful draaaag.”

Aloha smiled a bit at the sound of Army’s voice.

“If you play from a copy from a tune that is choppy, you’ll get all my applaaause, and that is simply becaaause...”

Another hand knocked against the headboard in rhythm to the beat the other two set. 

“I want to listen to raaaaaaag.”

...

“Woooon’t you play a simple melooooody...”

“Musical demons set your honey a dream, and won’t you play me some raaag...”

“Liiiike, my mother sang to meeee...”

“Change that classical naaaag to some sweet, beautiful draaaag... if you will play from a copy of a tune that is choppy, you’ll get all my applaaause...”

“Oooone with good old fashioned haaarmonyyy...play a simple melodyyyy...”

“And that is simply becaaause I wanna listen to raaa-! Mmph-!”

“Shhh, he’s asleep.”

Army removed Skull’s hand from his mouth and looked away with a massive blush.

“Sorry...I always forget how loud the last note is...”

Mask smiled at the blaze as Aloha grabbed the cynical inkling’s hand and nuzzled it with his face. The three stared lovingly at the sleeping Aloha for a few moments. 

“We’re splatting the idiot who made him cry, right?”

“Of course.”

“Yeeeeep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh today wasn’t a good day for me. 
> 
> What little self-confidence I had is like dead :/


End file.
